Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight
Kit's Theme Song Is Strange Whispers (Suspense theme 2) Gallery kamenriderdragonknightswordvent.jpg|Kamen Rider Dragon Knight's sword vent, the Drag Saber kamenriderdragonknightstrikevent.jpg|Kamen Rider Dragon Knight's Strike Vent. Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and his advent beast Dragredder both fire a burst of flames at their enemies. kamenriderdragonknightguardvent.jpg|Kamen Rider Dragon Knight's guard vent. Two Shields are summoned to Dragon Knight's arms to shield himself from an attack. Dragredder.jpg|Kamen Rider Dragon Knight's Advent Beast, Dragredder. He can be summoned when Kamen Rider Dragon Knight plays the advent card. Dragredder can breath fire balls and blasts of fire. Dragredder's tail is actually a large broadsword saber it can use to slash against enemies. kamenriderdragonknightfinalvent1.png|Kamen Rider Dragon Knight's Final Vent Part 1. Kamen Rider Dragon Knight jumping poses as Dragredder circles around him. kamenriderdragonknightfinalvent2.png|Kamen Rider Dragon Knight's Final Vent Part 2. After finishing the pose, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight backflips in the air into Dragredder's mouth, who breaths fire onto him to make him fully charged up to do a super attack, where dragon knight gets engulfed in flames and does his rider kick to attack an enemy and burns them alive with the kick and creates a kinetic explosion from the resulting final vents force. Kamen Rider Dragon Knight plays the final vent card to do this attack. kamenriderdragonknightsurvivemodeswordvent.jpg|Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Survive Modes Sword Vent. It is a zweihander wrist gauntlet sword. Dragranzer.jpg|Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Survive Mode's new and improved advent beast Dragranzer. Can only be upgraded if Kamen Rider Dragon Knight uses the survive mode card. kamenriderdragonknightsurvivemodeshootvent.png|Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Survive Mode's Shoot Vent. Kamen Rider Dragon Knight in his survive mode shoots a blue laser beam and Dragranzer breathes a large meteor fireball to destroy the enemy creating a explosion. kamenriderdragonknightstrangevent.png|Kamen Rider Dragon Knight's Survive Mode's Strange Vent. Kamen Rider Dragon Knight can randomly copy the card of a fellow rider to use in battle. kamenriderdragonknightsurvivemodeguardvent.png|Kamen Rider Dragon Knight's Survive Mode Guard Vent. Dragranzer would appear around Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Survive and create a fiery aura energy shield to protect him from attacks. kamenriderdragonknightsurvivemodefinalvent1.png|Kamen Rider Dragon Knight's Survive Mode Final Vent Part 1. Dragranzer flys up into the air as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Survive jumps into the air onto its back. kamenriderdragonknightsurvivemodefinalvent2.png|Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Survive Final Vent Part 2. Dragranzer flys down from the air and transforms into a kamen rider motorcycle bike. kamenriderdragonknightsurvivemodefinalvent3.png|Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Survive's Final Vent Part 3. Dragranzer rapidly shoots meteor fireballs from its mouth, while Kamen Rider Dragon Knight drives to guide it to attacking the enemy. kamenriderdragonknightsurvivemodefinalvent4.png|Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Survive's Final Vent Part 4. Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Survive rears up Dragranzer to slam the front of its motorcycle body to smash apart the enemy into pieces, creating a kinetic explosion. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Humans Category:Armored Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Kamen Rider Universe Category:Martial Artists Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Shieldmen Category:Magic Users Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Dimensional Reflection Travelers Category:Summoners Category:Brunettes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Gun Users Category:Elementals Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Over-Wild Beast Category:Tokusatsu Category:Sexy characters